plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Endurian
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Endurian. Endurian is a plant in both Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies Online. He is a defensive plant similar to Wall-nut, but he also damages zombies that are close to him by using the spikes he has, similar to Spikeweed, dealing the same amount of damage at Level 1. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, Endurian is the third plant obtained in Lost City. He was first revealed in the Lost City Part 1 trailer, and then gameplay of him was shown in the Lost City Part 1 developer diary. He can withstand up to 3000 damage per shot from zombies, which is 75% the health of a Wall-nut. He is a Monthly special plant in the Chinese version. In Plants vs. Zombies Online, he was an unlockable plant in Pirate Seas, and had the same amount of health as a Wall-nut as apposed to merely 75%. Origins Endurian is based on the Durian fruit, a term for a group of fruits of plants belonging to the genus Durio, characterized by their thorn-covered husk and distinctive flesh odour. His name is portmanteau of "endure," reflecting its defensive ability to endure zombie attacks and "durian," the real-life plant this plant is based on. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' When fed with Plant Food, Endurian gains metallic armor with bigger spikes, which gives it more health and allows it to do more damage. The armor can absorb up to 6000 damage per shot or one Gargantuar smash. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' When fed Plant Food, Endurian exploded and dealt damage to all zombies in a 3x3 area around it. Reinforce-mint effect When boosted by Reinforce-mint, Endurian can absorb an additional 5000 DPS, his damage is increased by 80 DPS, and his plant food effect will activate. Level upgrade Level upgrade Costumed Like Wall-nut and Tall-nut, Endurian gains a crystal armor that further increases its health and damage output. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Endurian is fairly reliable by itself. Apart from various offensive plants, supporting plants like Spikeweed, Spikerock, and Lava Guava are all good options to increase its effectiveness. Stallia is also a good option for this, as it will decrease the zombie's eating speed allowing it to deal more damage to them. Shrinking Violet works very well with Endurian as shrunk zombies eat half as fast, boosting Endurian's lifespan, and doubles damage taken making Endurian's rapid attack speed very powerful. Iceberg Lettuce and Stunion can also be used as they can allow the zombie next to it to take damage from Endurian without losing more health by being bitten. Endurian can be used to counter Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels, especially when boosted and combined with Sweet Potato. In Pirate Seas, Endurian can be used near lanes without planks to defend against oncoming Swashbuckler Zombies, Seagull Zombies and Pelican Zombies, especially if the player doesn't have any other plants yet to defend those lanes. Some of those zombies get very annoying in later levels as some of them are quite fast. As well as, they can defend against Imp Pirate Zombies that successfully land on the player's ship while other plants try to destroy the Imp Cannon. In Wild West, Endurian can be used against Prospector Zombie, as it provides a good defense for the first column. Additionally, Endurians can be paired with Tall-nuts by placing Endurians in front of Tall-nuts to fend Zombie Bulls off. This will force them to throw their Zombie Bull Riders only for them to die due to being stuck between the two plants. Just be careful by replacing them when they are low on health. In Jurassic Marsh, Endurians are a great defense against any zombie carried by pterodactyls the same way as Prospector Zombie. It is also a very useful defensive plant to use in all Endless Zones. Planting Endurians in the third column from the left is an effective way of stalling Imps thrown by Gargantuars while damaging them at the same time. Like any defensive plant, Endurian can recover its health using Wall-nut First Aid, but even just one Shovel Boost makes this action meaningless. When fighting Gargantuars themselves, slowing plants like Winter Melon or Sap-fling should be used. While Endurian is attacking zombies, planting another defensive plant directly in front of it will make the zombies eat the plant for a long time while still being attacked by Endurian. Planting an Endurian in front of an attacking Endurian can make the zombies take twice the damage. Spikerock is also a good choice to be paired with Endurian so that the amount of damage inflicted to zombies will be greater, especially when they come in hordes. However, this pair should not be used if the player encounters Gargantuars. Endurian is a good plant to use against Jester Zombies as they do not shoot projectiles and will damage him with its spikes. A boosted Endurian is also a big help provided that the toughness and the damage dealt is increased substantially (matching the health of a Wall-nut and the damage of a Spikerock). It is a very bad idea to use Endurian against Explorer Zombie, Excavator Zombie, and Barrel Roller Zombie as they can easily outrange Endurian. Pianist Zombie and Jurassic Rockpuncher can also crush it without eating it so it is not a good idea to use it when they're around. Mecha-Football Zombie and Punk Zombie can move it without being affected by the spikes so the player should be aware of them too. Endurian is surprisingly useful against Boombox Zombies as it can still damage him with the spikes, despite that its under the effects of his jam. Therefore, it should be planted near the Boombox Zombie to deal some damage to him. You should never leave Endurian alone because it has 25% less health than a Wall-nut which means that multiple zombies can damage it a lot. Like it is described above, Endurians almost always needs some other plants to provide support. Aloe is a very helpful companion as it covers Endurian's main weakness: low health. Therefore, it can attack forever and eventually kill the zombie(s) eating it. However, this strategy doesn't work if there is 4 or 5 zombies eating it, as Aloe will not be able to keep up with the constant depletion on Endurian's health. In the Chinese version, a leveled up Endurian has more health and attack, the stench ignores armor and hits zombies directly. It is recommended to use this as the defensive plant when it has leveled up. Plants vs. Zombies Online Endurian is a defensive/offensive plant that should be handled with a lot of care. Leave it in the front columns, and plant strong damaging plants like Dandelion and Bruce Bamboo in the back, maybe Spikeweed in front, but always hesitate on using Plant Food; it can be useful, but needs positioning, timing, and a good situation to use. Avoid treating this like a Wall-nut in terms of Plant Food, or you will waste 135 sun. You should try to use this plant as a support, and not as a primary offensive plant, since it can attack only when close to zombie and can be eaten up. Gallery Trivia General *It (Level 2 in Chinese version), Shadow-shroom and Level 5+ Stunion are the only plants that ignore zombie armor when attacking. *In its second and third degrade, the player can see large seeds inside of Endurian that resembles seeds of real-life durians. *It is similar to the Pea-nut, as they are both high-health plants that can attack. They are both combinations of plants - Endurian is a Wall-nut and Spikeweed; Pea-nut is a Wall-nut and Peashooter. Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 *The sound it makes when it attacks are similar to the ones of Power Snow's effects. *Its spikes while attacking are much smaller than its spikes in the trailer. This is because the spikes in the trailer are part of its Zen Garden watering animation. *Before version 6.6 his description was "Endurians are defensive plants that deal damage to zombies attacking it." Specific to Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 *In its costume Puzzle Piece, it wears both its international costumes, even though it only wears its sumo belt costume in the Chinese version. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Online *It was the only plant in the entire series to not have a multiple of 25 or 0 as its sun cost. de:Endurian ru:Терпящий дуриан es:Endurian pl:Endurian Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas obtained plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Lost City obtained plants Category:Lost City Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Offensive and defensive plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Monthly special plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Poisonous plants